Ryuko Wakahisa
Ryuko Wakahisa is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Ryoku Wakahisa is five foot, eight inches and weighs around 150 pounds. He is a Caucasian male with black hair and a scarred face. He wears very baggy clothes and track suits a lot. He doesn't wear any shoes because he could never afford any. He is also very muscular all over due to his excessive workout regime. Personality Ryoku is a serious guy, but has a sense of humor and knows how to have fun. He is only serious, though, when it comes to fighting. He really enjoys kenjutsu and plans to be the best swordsman in Seireitei. Ryoku doesn't take things for granted because he lived in the back districts of Rokungai and has learned to share the things he rarely got. He is also often very kind to everyone and everything. However, he isn't too smart and thinks with his brawn over his brain. History 'Pre-Gotei 13' Ryuko Wakahisa, a 21 year old male, is from District 65 in Rukongai of Seireitei. He never knew his real family, the parents that bore him. He doesn't remember them from the time when he was alive in the human realm. Like usual, he doesn't really remember anything about his human self except the year at which he died, 1901. The only people he knows are the people that took him in when he came to Rukongai. When Ryuko came to Rukongai, he didn't know where to start. He needed a place to live of course, so he started asking around. However, whenever he got close to people, they seemed to turn him away. People were hesistant around Ryuko. He didn't understand why. He continued walking down the main road in Rukongai, slowly distancing himself away from Seireitei. He went through many districts and asked many people in the districts, walking the streets, for a place to stay. Nobody would offer a room. In the earlier districts closer to Seireitei, people would look at Ryuko and give him weird looks. When he approaced them, they would often get scared as if he would mug or hurt them. Perhaps, Ryuko looked too much like a criminal for the people in Rukongai. Eventually, Ryuko made his away past District 50. The district that everyone considers the border between poor and impoverished. He looked at the sign for District 50 as he stood infront of it, looking back behind him into District 49. He breathed in deep as he turned back arond and continued to walk into District 50. He would end up walking through 15 more districts and it would become night before someone would offer him a room. A man around the same age as Ryuko comes walking out of his shack. He asks Ryuko what he is doing out at this time of night. Ryuko answers him that he is looking for a place to stay. He only recently died and arrived here at Rukongai. However, noone would take him in, so he walked all the way from District 20 to District 65 looking for a place to live. The man smiled and told him that he and a few friends run a place that takes in souls that don't have a place to live. He invites Ryuko in and introduces himself as Makoto Inoue. When he entered, he met the other three people staying in this soul shack: Daichi Yama, Hikari Wakahisa, and Noriko Maki. They were all friendly people; two of them being the same age as Ryuko and Makoto. The other girl is 10 years younger than the rest of them, making her 11. Her and Ryuko would become really good friends and he would often treat her like his sister. The funny thing is that they both seemed to have died on the same day and she only recently just found the "soul shack" that Makoto runs. Ryuko now having a place to live. He often saw shinigami running around in Rukongai, making fun of souls that weren't them. He hated that, but he also saw shinigami run off to the outer edges of Rukongai with swords drawn. They looked so serious. He found inspiration in those shinigami and a desire to be like them. He had a burning desire to get out of District 65 and become a shinigami in Seireitei. Every day, he would practice his kenjutsu in a park in District 65. He would use a wooden pole from a broom since he couldn't even afford a wooden or bamboo practice sword. Zanpakutō Name: Bīto (ビート, "Beats") Bīto, when released, turns into two short wakizashis. Bīto's blades are very thin as well as being short. However, they are still sharp. The weight drop of his Zanpakuto allows Ryuko to move faster and use his break dancing moves in combat to attack his opponent with many low damage attacks. Ryuko's zanpakuto specializes in combos and allowing for Ryuko to be weightless in his attacks. 300px|Shiki Release|right Release Command: In basuto (韻バスト, "Bust a rhyme") Inner World: Bīto's inner world is very dark and hazy. There is a lot of flashing lights and colors. It would remind someone of a night club in the human world. Hip hop and loud bass music is being blasted in his inner world. Zanpakuto Spirit: Bīto is always wearing a mask and dressed in baggy pants with a coat vest on. Under his vest, he often wears different t-shirts every day, ranging from different hip hop musical acts. Such as, Snoop Dogg, EMINEM, RUN DMC, and etc. Bīto is very fascinated with the human world and always enjoys being in the human world. He seems to always perform and listen better to Ryuko their. He also wears sandals on his feet. Sealed: When Bīto is sealed away, Ryuko's sword looks just like a regular katana with a silver hilt. The blade is rather long and thin, keeping Ryuko when attacking still rather light to move around fast. However, he is lighter and more weightless when his shiki is released. Powers and Abilities Shunpo Beginner: Ryuko isn't that great at Shunpo yet, but he is getting better. For someone at his level, he is rather good. He can move quickly a few inches or a couple of feet away from his current position. He can't suddenly appear behind someone, but he can get to his opponent moderatly quick. He can also use his shunpo to help him use his break dancing moves in faster recession during combat. Swordsman Beginner: Ryuko was always a fan of kenjutsu. He always practised it during his free time when he was just a soul. He is certainly better at Kenjutsu than he is at Shunpo, but he isn't as good as some other shinigami. He is a little slow on his slices and can end up leaving himself open for attacks after attacking himself. He is also not that great at mixing his break dancing moves with his kenjutsu yet. He has only begun to master being able to hold his sword in one hand and use his other hand as a springboard to launch him in the air to slice his enemies while either spinning or doing something cool. Ryuko runs up to his enemy and places his hand on the ground to throw his body in the air. He brings his sword down to the ground and releases a burst of sound energy from the blade of Bito. The sound shoots him into the air with his sword out, making him spin. His sword slices the enemy as it spins and moves upward with Ryuko as they going flying into the sky. Bito glows a pure silver-white color and releases his stored energy from it's blade, creating a high pitched screech. Ryuko is mildly vulnerable to the screech, but he can still hear it. It bothers him, but the screech is used to stun Ryuko's enemies, giving Ryuko time to either flee to a safe distance or prepare to fight back. It doesn't last long, only like a few seconds, but I am sure Ryuko can hone this ability of Bito's to last longer. As long as the opponent's Rei does not exceed Ryuko's Sei by 6 this ability will stun everyone around him for 1 turn. 4 turn CD. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei